The Goldfather
is a Boss Yo-kai introduced in the Blasters T Mode of Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki. He is an alternate final form of The Ghoulfather. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a playable Rank SS Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Boss Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Boss Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai Biology The Goldfather takes on a dragon-like appearance, golden in color, with several pieces of gold and jewellery on his back and bracelets in his arms. He also wears a purple-colored vest with a red round jewellery piece on the chest. He also sports crimson horns and his moustache now takes in a mildly jagged shape. To attain this form, the Ghoulfather absorbs all the gold pieces in the deepest floor of the Pyramid of Clu. The Goldfather attacks with pieces of gold and other treasure objects, by spitting high-speed golden whirlwind-like projectiles from his mouth slashes his opponents with his sharp claws. Strategy As with all the bosses in Blasters T mode, the Goldfather is fought in an action-esque manner. He has a different arsenal of attacks from his previous final form: * He can shoot whirlwind-like projectiles from his mouth repeatedly and swiftly. Each projectile has a straight line range, but he can shoot each of them in a different direction, similar to an angle. * A barrage of large gold coins to his opponents. This attack has a radius range. * Charging to his opponents by flying at high speeds towards them. * A slashing attack with his claws. It has a short-range but can deal a lot of damage. * His Soultimate, in which he creates a rain of riches to his opponents. Its rank takes all the field except for a circular point, which has to be reached quickly or the attack can annihilate the Yo-kai in one hit. Deadcool will appear in the field sometime after the battle has started, acting as a wild card by attacking your Yo-kai and The Goldfather; he must be taken down as well. Occasionally, Buck will toss a pack of dynamite to the field. If the boss starts attracting your Yo-kai towards him, direct his attack to the dynamite; he will inhale it and get stunned. Seize the chance to pummel him. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 In Blasters T mode, it turns out that The Ghoulfather managed to survive after his defeat in the UFO. Each time Nate, Hailey Anne, Buck, and their friends finished exploring all the dungeons in the Cluvian Continent, one of the four obelisks was activated. Upon the activation of the last one, the UFO is suddenly summoned near the Pyramid of Clu. After reaching the lowermost level of the dungeon, the Ghoulfather materializes using Buck's pendant and absorbs all the treasure in the floor, becoming the Goldfather. He engages the heroes in combat but is defeated yet again, and the Ghoulfather vanishes for good. Game data Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble Etymology Trivia *The Goldfather's appearance is similar to El Dorago. In other languages fr:Don Dorleone de:Don Dorato es:Don Aureone Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Tough Tribe Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Hot Dogs Category:Dragon Yo-kai Category:Reptile Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Ghoulfamily Category:Golden Yo-kai Category:Deceased Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Big Bosses